LatestNews
'Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder.' Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Monday 12 September 2011' TIP OF THE DAY: For sightings other than at major birding sites, begin your entry with the name of the area rather than just using the name of a street, local park, etc. For example, ‘Greenford (Jubilee Park)’ is more helpful to other readers than just ‘Jubilee Park’ -- a name shared by several parks in London. * 'Sunday 11 September 2011' TIP OF THE DAY: To make an entry, begin with the name of the site or the area, followed by a colon. Then list the interesting species seen, with additional information that might be of interest to others. End with the observer’s name in parentheses. *Beddington: 1 Curlew Sandpiper still present recent pics here (PA) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 85 Teal, 169 Mallard, 4 Tufted Duck (including nasal saddled Portuguese female), 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Sandpiper, 13 Common Tern, Stock Dove, 2 Meadow Pipit S, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2 Linnet ( Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Blackwall DLR Station: Ring-necked Parakeet flew SE, scarce here (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 3 Swifts, 1 Swallow, many House Martins, at least 2 singing Chiffchaffs, Kingfisher (John Colmans) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 2 Heron, 23 Mallard, 10 Moorhen, 1 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 5 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 2 Magpie, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Kensington Green W8: 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Jay (John Watson) *KGV Reservoir: Adult Sabine's Gull '''still showing on the north basin this morning. (Birdguides). Also Hobby, Swift, triple figures of hirundines, primarily Swallows & House Martins but a few Sand Martins, 3 Little Egrets, 4 Common Sands, B N Grebe (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Lewisham SE4, 4 Swallows over SW. (Garden tick) Phil Laurie *London Wetland Centre: 1 juv. Ruff, 3 Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 20+ House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Wigeon. *& fox swimming across main lake, circumnavigating 'fox-proof fencing' (A.Luscombe). *Margravine Cemetery (monthly bird count): 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Dunnock, 1 Wren, 6 Great Tit, 15 Blue Tit, 11 Woodpigeons, 6 Carrion Crrow, 1 Jay, 1 Magpie. 13 Blackbird, 7 Robin, 9 Goldfinch, Long-Tailed Tits + 7 Swallow over W (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). *Osterley Park: Whinchat 5. Common Buzzard 2. (KFr) *Pinner Park Farm: female Shoveler on the main pond & Meadow Pipit over (both firsts for the autumn), 6 Swallow north-west, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 7 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Hobby, 4 Whinchats, 2 Yellow Wagtails, 1 Wheatear, Whitethroat, steady southerly passage of Meadow Pipits and Lesser Black-backs, and SW passage of swallows (G Sutton). *Richmond Park: 2 Wheatears, 2 Whinchats, (Holly Lodge/Riding Ring area) 1 Hobby (Hugh Bradshaw, Andrew Westenberger)) *Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: 76 Mute Swan, 63 Canada Geese, 125 Mallard, 65+ Gadwall, 6 ad, 4 juv Great-crested Grebes, 3 Cormorant, 2 Heron, 2 Sparrowhawk, Hobby, c30 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, 4 Swallows, 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Goldcrest, c20 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Whitethroats, Bullfinch, 7 Siskins (Neil Anderson/Steve Pash) *Staines Reservoir: 2 juv Arctic Terns, 15 Common Terns, 1 juv Little Gull, 1 Turnstone, 1 Dunlin,1 Dabchick N basin. 1 Ruff flew over and went S. 2 Wheatears on W bank of S basin. 1 Swift 80 House Martins mostly over N basin. 2 Common Sandpipers, 1 or 2 Hobby over KG VI and Staines Moor. (Bob Warden et al.) *Trent Park: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, flycatching from dead branch, edge of Water Garden, 12:08 hrs (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 2 Whinchat, together, along hedgerow off Barracks; 3 Skylark; 2 Common Whitethroat; 4(2m,2f/imm) Blackcap; 2 Chiffchaff, including one singing; 1 Willow Warbler (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 4 Whinchat, 2 Wheatear, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Blackcap, 8 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 1 Yellow Wagtail over calling, 15 Swallows south, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Teal on Alex. (Tony Brown). East of Alexandra Lake: 1 Tree Pipit, 7 Meadow Pipits, 1 m '''Common Redstart, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Common Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Siskins (Tim Harris, Paul Ferris, Sally Hammond). *Wanstead Park: Old Sewage Works: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Hobby. Heronry Pond: 21 Pochard, 1 Kingfisher (THarris). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 1 fst win Reed Bunting, 10 Swallow and 9 Siskin south, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Common Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail. 1 Wasp Spider in Chats paddock. (N Smith) *Walthamstow Marsh: 1 Whinchat, 5 Wheatear, Siskin (heard) (Laurence Pitcher) 'Saturday 10th September 2011' *KGV Reservoir (Permit only): Sabine's Gull, '''at north end of the north basin. (Birdguides). Still showing ridiculously well at 18:00 a couple of feet from the shore (Nick Croft/David Bradnum/Adrian Pearson et al). Also Juvenile Shag, which flew over to William Girling Res at about 17.30ish, + 2 Greenshank, 5+ Common Sandpiper, Little Egrets, Hobby. Finder of Sab was S. Hamilton (R. Woodward) *Alexandra Park: Hobby SE, 25 Sand Martins, 5 House Martins, 12 Swallows, 20+ Mipits, 5+ Chiffchaffs, 8+ Blackcaps, 2 Whitethroat (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards). *Beddington SF: Curlew Sandpiper still present on south lake. Updated here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory *Barking Bay: 5 Yellow Wagtails, Grey Wagtail, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, '''Spotted Redshank '''breifly on Thames foreshore at 6.45am before flying high north calling, 27 Redshank, 6 Common Sandpipers, 50 Meadow Pipit, 40 Swallow and 8 Common Terns.(Dave Morrison) *Blackheath: Late morning: 5+ Meadow Pipits mostly SW ish, 1 Wheatear, probable Siskin calls heard but background noise considerable (Joe Beale) *Brayside Farm (Enfield): 23 Pied Wagtail; 1 Lesser Whitethroat, in the same bush as the Spotted Flycatcher of yesterday (Robert Callf). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Grey Heron, 24 Mallard, 12 Moorhen, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, Blue & Great Tit flock, 1 Jay, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Cassiobury Park (18:45): 3 House Martin over plus a group of 6 Yellow Wagtail circled the football pitches before flying off in the direction of the Cha-Cha-Cha Cafe (unsure if they were previously on the pitches), also 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (D. McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 Yellow Wagtail over at 1.28pm, 3 Siskin over, 2 Grey Wagtail on the river Rom, very pale juv Hobby hawking insects, good movement of Swallows and House Martin, 1 Whinchat and 2-3 Lesser Whitethroat. Unusually not a single wader of any species on the slack. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Greenwich Park: 6+ Meadow Pipits SW (first of autumn) late morning, House Martins in small numbers, Swallow, 18 Mistle Thrushes, military fitness training runners everywhere (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Yellow Wagtail, c10 Siskins, c40 Swallows, 3 Meadow Pipits, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk, numerous Blackcap and Chiffchaff (C Bird, D Porritt) *Hanwell: 15 Meadow Pipit, 6 Siskin (first of autumn), 7 Swallow & 1 Yellow Wagtail all south over Brent Valley Golf Course 07.00-10.25. Also Chiffchaff and Little Owl. (Simon Fogg) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Tree Pipit S, 13 Swallow, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Siskin, 20 Meadow Pipit (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre: '''Honey Buzzard SE 14.25 (Surrey B.C. website). *Muswell Hill golf course - From Sydney Rd: 1 Yellow wagtail, 2 Chiff-chaff, 1 Meadow pipit, 1 Blackcap. (P.Angus) *Park Farm (Enfield): 3 Spotted Flycatcher, including two together along Jubilee Path; 1 Common Whitethroat; 1 male Blackcap (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Linnet south-east, 5 Swallow south-west, 6 Jackdaw & Great Spotted Woodpecker (JR). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Sandwich Terns west at 8.05, 2 east at 12.30 (mo), plus kingfisher on Mardyke, 6 Yellow Wagtails, Hobby, Peregrine, Black-tailed Godwit, 44 Dunlin, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls, Ringed Plover, Reed Warbler, good passage of Mipits and Swallows, and 50+ Ring-necked Parakeets north first thing (David Callahan). *Regent's Park: Swift, 70 Swallows, 8 House Martins, Tree Pipit,70 Meadow Pipits,2 Yellow Wagtails, 3 Grey wagtails, m Common Redstart, 35 Blackcaps, 3 C Whitethroats, Garden Warbler, 26 Chiffchaffs, 4 Willow Warblers, 8 Spotted Flycatchers, Crossbill, (Tony Duckett, D Johnson) *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchats, 1 Wheatear, 1 Skylark (Holly Lodge/Riding Ring area) 1 Garden Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler (Hawthorns Cambrian Gate) Vismig 45 Swallows, 10 House Martins 3 Swifts 27 Meadow Pipits, 1 Grey Wagtail., 20 probable Siskin. (Hugh Bradshaw) *Sewardstone: Whinchat, 10 Yellow Wagtail in horse paddocks north of caravan park, Green Sandpiper (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: 2 juv Arctic Terns, 12 Common Terns, 1 juv Little Gull, 2 Turnstones, 1 Dunlin N basin. 2 Sandwich Terns flew W 10.35-10.43. 2 Whinchat , 2 Wheatear on W bank of S basin late am. Movement of Swallows S probably 70 in 3 hours late am. (Bob Warden, Ken Purdey, Frank Cannings & FJM) also 1 Whimbrel, over N.Basin, 07.00, Little Grebe (N.Basin) & female Sparrowhawk, over (N.Basin) 08.40 (A.Luscombe.) *Ten Acre Woods area: Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, 5 Stock Doves, 2 Green + 2 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 39 Swallows S, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Nuthatch, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 9 Rooks came out of wood (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Hobbies, very active: 11 Swallows, mostly S; 3 Meadow Pipits NE: 10 Chiffchaffs (2 singing): 1 Whitethroat: 2 Grey Wagtails: 3 Bullfinches (John Colmans) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 Yellow Wagtail, flew NE, calling; 2 Whinchat, together, Barracks (still in short supply this autumn, compared to previous years); 5 Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Wheatear in cattle field, 3 Yellow Wagtails (one in paddocks), 7 Pied Wagtail, 1 Swift south with 5 Swallow, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroat, 7 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, didn't see Spotted Flycatcher at Middlesex filter beds (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 4 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 9 Spotted Flycatcher, 43 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Tree Pipit, 10 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 1 Skylark, 21 Swallow south, 15 Sand Martin south, 2 House Martin, 2 Common Tern (east), 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Siskin (west), Linnet, Teal, Sparrowhawk - 52 sp (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Sally Hammond/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard south, 3 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, Spotted Flycatcher, Common Tern, 20 Swallow south, 3 Meadow Pipit, 10 Jay in one flock, 19 Pochard, 10 + Tufted Duck, 5 Egypitan Goose (TIm Harris/Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 0730-1000hrs, A steady trickle of hirundines which amounted to 26+ Sand Martin 2 House Martin and 40 Swallow mainly heading south. 1 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 6 common Whitethroat, 5 Yellow Wagtail over (3 together & 2 singles) mainly s/w. 6 Grey Wagtail over. In the long grass area- 3 Whinchat, 27 meadow Pipit was the highest count of birds in flight at one time, 30 Goldfinch,1 Reed Bunting, 2 kestrel. A silent flock of 12 small finches heading west were probaly Siskin. (N.Smith) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Ad + 2 juv Hobby (observed food pass of small bird), 2 Kestrel, m Sparrowhawk, 2 Green + 3 Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Meadow Pipit, 79+ Swallow S (7.45- 9.15), 10 Sand + 12 House Martin, 5 Mistle Thrush W, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 10+ probable Siskin in small flock (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 9th September 2011' *Walthamstow res:2 Sandwich tern,30+ Meadow Pipits,5 Swift,Peregrine,Hobby.(KJM). *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0708, also 2 Mipits, 10+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts); large mixed flock by Platform 3 containing 2 Spotted Flycatchers, several Goldcrests and Chiffs, plus 2 Sand Martins overhead; also Spot Fly in cricket scrub (David Callahan).. *Blackheath: Yellow Wagtail imm from Greenwich Park fed with Pied Wagtails. Also I Wheatear nearby and 1 pristine Small Copper (Joe Beale) *Brayside Farm (Enfield): 1 male Common Redstart, 18:17 and again, 19:20 hrs; 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher, low down in bush - about 1 foot from ground! 1 Common Whitethroat; 4(3m,1f/imm) Blackcap (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 7 Meadow Pipits south (1st of autumn), 2 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Green Sandpiper & 2 Common Sandpiper (Andrew Self) *Bromley-by-Bow (3 Mills): 1 Yellow Wagtail south early am, Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove and usuals (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper, 2 Tree Pipit, 6 Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Sandpiper, 24 Ringed Plover, 8 Dunlin, 22 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *Croxley Common Moor (14:40 - 17:30): Red Kite distantly south-west of Ebury Way, Hobby in area, went south carrying hirundine, probably the same bird seen later over Long Valley Wood (thanks Brendan), Little Egret in Gade-side hawthorn (and taking berries), c30 Swallow and 15+ House Martin in the area, 3 Meadow Pipit over, Yellow Wagtail south-west, Blackcap (the only Sylvia I encountered), at least 13 Chiffchaff; also Sparrowhawk, 9 Stock Dove over, Collared Dove, 6 Green Woodpecker, 2 Jackdaw, c165 Goldfinch, 2 Linnet, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Reed Bunting; plus 3 Small White, Red Admiral, 3 Small Heath, 2 Emperor Dragonfly (D. McKenzie). *Greenwich Park: 1 Yellow Wagtail SW landed on Blackheath. Also bucket loads of disturbance and noise (Joe Beale) *Hackney Marshes: Kingfisher, 6 teal on River, Mipit over SW 40+ House martins + usuals (JP) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Spotted Flycatcher in same tree, flock 30+ finches not sure of I.D., 1 Blackcap, 1 male Kestrel, 1 flying Cygnet. Kenwood - 1,000 Pound Pond - pr Egyptian Geese young seem to have flown. West Meadow, 1 Sparrowhawk mobbed by corvids, 1 Whitethroat, hooting and kewicking Tawnies in woods late PM. No Jays unusual for this time of year when they tend to collect acorns (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Whinchat still (Andy Culshaw). *Middlesex Filterbeds: Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warblers, White throat , lots of Chiffchaff anf Blackcaps.(Jamie Partridge) *Muswell Hill Golf Course: Wheatear, Red-legged Partridge, Pheasant (Gerry Rawcliffe) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: Kestrel on usual spot at 11:30am. Note: in previous years pr Goldfinch have built nest in low trees front of Sainsbury's main doors, but this year leaves did not grow fully in the trees, probably because lack of water in spring, so not enough cover for them to breed so no singing Goldfinch this year (Michael Mac) *Park Farm (Enfield): 2 Spotted Flycatcher, together, in 'copse', 16:10 - 16:15 hrs (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: female type Common Redstart with 2 Whinchat along the main bridleway, Spotted Flycatcher around the main pond, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Yellow Wagtail over, 1 Little Owl, several Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker & 5 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Osprey 14.10 (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 2 Sandwich Terns 10.45 am seen by member of the public, 20 Siskins, 5 Swallow, 12 M Pipits, 1 Tree Pipit down, 2 Grey Wagtails, Pied Wagtail, 3 Spotted Flycatchers, 14 Blackcaps, 2 Garden Warblers, 4 Common Whitethroats, 18 Chiffchaffs, 4 Willow Warblers, (Tony Duckett). *Sidcup (York Avenue): 3 Yellow Wagtails NW @13.30, 10 Siskins briefly in garden then flew S, Chifchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Jays, Sparrowhawk (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 or 3 Arctic Terns, 2 juv Little Gulls, 2 Turnstones, N basin early am. (Bob Warden per FJM). *The Glade (Sidcup): Spotted Flycatcher near the floodlit pitches (all time patch tick), Kingfisher, Greylag with 30 Canada Geese on school fields, Green Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Ring-necked Paraketts south from Scrapyard Meadow, male Blackcap and Chiffchaff High Glade (Bob Watts) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart, along barbed wire fencing, chased off by Robin, 14:40 hrs; Meadow Pipit, here and elsewhere - first of the autumn (Robert Callf). . *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Wheatear, 6 Linnet 9 pied Wags all in Horse Paddock (Jamie Partridge). 5 Wheatear in Paddocks but no sign of Yellow Wags at c15:00 (Stuart Fisher) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: 2 adult Sandwich Terns S @ 10:40. c.30 Meadow Pipits, S in small groups, many Sand Martins, 5 Swift, 2 Hobby, Reed Bunting, trickle of Collared Doves(!) 6 Little Egret, 3 Common Tern, Kingfisher, 5 Chiffchaff, lots of Sparrowhawk sightings difficult to estimate numbers 5-10? Jackdaw. (Paul Whiteman, Kevin McManus) *Wanstead Flats: m C Redstart, 7 + Wheatear, 3 Whinchat, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Tree Pipit, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, Siskin, Linnet, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 11 Sand Martin (south), 8 Swallow (north), 4 House Martin, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Chiffhchaff, 30 + C Whitethroat, 10 + Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) *Watford (Cardiff Road): 2 Meadow Pipit and Yellow Wagtail over prior to 11:00 (D. McKenzie). *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Whinchat still in grasslands, c25 Meadow Pipit, 5+ singing Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Tyttenhanger GP;s: 8+ Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Common Sandpiper. (Steve Blake/Simon West) Thursday 8th September 2011 *Alexandra Park: 5+ Chiffchaffs in mixed flocks near Platform 1 and Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Osprey '''south; 1 '''Curlew Sandpiper & 1 Little Stint still present on enclosed lagoon. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory. 1515-1620 1 (?possibly a 2nd??) Curlew Sandpiper, pluas Little Stint, both on second lagoon north of Beddington Park (Francis Tusa). *Blackheath: 6 Wheatears, also 6 Pied Wagtails (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 21 Mallard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 7 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 5 Robin, 2 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 2 Jay, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm: Osprey flew south (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: adult Red-rumped Swallow '''south-west over Thames at 12.00. '''Curlew Sandpiper feeding near the flood barrier, 3 Wheatear, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Greenshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, c38 Swallow, 12 House Martin. (Kev Jarvis). *Croxley Common Moor (09:30 - 14:30): Common Buzzard over Long Valley Wood, 2 Little Egret along River Gade (including a bird with an unusually long bill), Turtle Dove west over north-eastern end of Gade at 13:07, 19 Swallow through, Whinchat at eastern side, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Common Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, at least 18 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher hawking from hawthorn about mid-way along the Gade; also 2 Mute Swan, 6 Mallard Over, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Black-headed Gull in the area, 4 juvenile Lesser Black-backed Gull over, several Ring-necked Parakeet over, Collared Dove, 7 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail over, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch calling from Long Valley Wood, 9 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, c15 Chaffinch, c300 Goldfinch (predominently juvenile), 2 Linnet, 3 Bullfinch, 3 Reed Bunting (D. McKenzie). *Ebury Way between Croxley and Watford (also overlooking Hampermill Lake): Sparrowhawk, c200 martin over Hampermill (predominently House but with some Sand), 7 Chiffchaff and a Vapourer (D. McKenzie). *Hackney Marshes: Spotted Flycatcher (Middlesex filter beds), 4 willow warblers,8 chiffchaff, 10 black caps, 2 teal back on river, single sand martin south. (JP) *London Wetland Centre, PM: 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 1 Ruff, 2 Snipe, 1 Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler (heard), 5+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Swift through. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Nine Elms Sainsburys Car Park: Kestrel in usual spot 4:30pm (Michael Mac). *Potters Field: Whitethroat and a couple of Chiffchaffs this morning in the magic hedge. (Paul Whiteman) *Regent's Park (0730-0800): Whinchat on scrub near Cricket Pen, a few Willow Warblers & Chiffchaffs calling (Sash Tusa). 2 Spotted Flycatchers Cricket Pen (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 3 Wheatears, Holly Lodge paddocks and in old riding ring just N of there, early am (FJM) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 juv Arctic Tern, 1 juv Black Tern, 1 juv Little Gull, 19 Common Terns, 4 Turnstones, 2 Common Sandpipers, 77 Shoveler, 38 Gadwall, 26 Mallard, 1 Common Buzzard mobbed by crows between KG VI and S basin 19.05. (FJM) *St James's Park: 6 Egyptian Geese & 3 Grey Herons (Andrew Self) * Totteridge Valley: Hobby being mobbed by crows (Deb Jackson). *Uxbridge: 2 Red Kite over Brunel University Campus at 12.30 (Steve Pash) * Vauxhall BT: m Peregrine for about 5 mins at 4pm (Michael Mac). *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Swallow (J Lethbridge/Tim Harris) 'Wednesday 7th September 2011' * Alexandra Park: Very quiet since Friday night clear out - just 2 Blackcaps, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff showing themselves in Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts); Top field 8.15-8.35 - Swift and 2 House Martins briefly, plus 7+ Chiffchaffs (David Callahan); Hobby NW over park seen from office window at 14.02 (Ian Lycett, DC, Dominic Mitchell). * Barking Outfall: 36 Common Terns up river from 6.00am to 8.30am, unusually none seen to come down, 1 Arctic Tern,3 Sand Martins, 2 Grey Wagtails and 12 Swallows.(Dave Morrison) * Battersea Park Lake; 1 Peregrine over lake, 12 House Martins feeding over lake and fields, pr Egyptian Geese + 8 juveniles still present, 1 Red-crested Pochard, pr Mute Swans 3 cygnets, full grown Great-crested Grebe chicks around, steady stream of Cormorants flying in for autumn roost 60+ - 5pm onwards (Michael Mac,Natasha Chetwood). * Beddington SF: Curlew Sandpiper and 2 Little Stint still. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/index.html Dip or Glory. Also 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Ringed Plover and Hobby. (Adam Cheeseman). * Bond Street W1: 1 Grey Wagtail, heard calling. (Tony Brown) * Brent Reservoir: 1 Hobby SW at 12.35: c100+ House Martins: c20 Sand Martins: 2 Common Sandpipers: 4 Lapwings: 6 Chiffchaff: 1 Whitethroat (John Colmans); 3 Green Sands in evening (Andrew Self) * Bromley-by-Bow (3 Mills area): Little Egret (tried land in Wall River early am), juv Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 4 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 6+ Long-tailed Tit (Stuart Fisher) * Clay Hill, Enfield: 3 late broods of Barn Swallow (3 juvs., fledged today, another two broods of three each yet to fledge) (Robert Callf). * Crayford Marshes: Manx Shearwater on the River Thames drifting out on the tide. Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Thames foreshore near the flood barrier. 7 Wheatear, 4 Greenshank, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 26 Ringed Plover, 8 Dunlin, c60 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis)Hanwell * Hanwell: Marsh Harrier sw over Brent Valley Golf Course at 15.10 (Simon Fogg) * Horsenden Hill: 1 Whinchat on The Plough (Andy Culshaw). * Kings Cross- Grays inn road: 1 Swift (P.Angus) * London Bridge: Osprey '''flew down the River Thames (Birdguides) * Oxleas Wood: 1 Hobby calling and flying low E (John Reid) * Paddington Green: a few House Martin in the area a.m., Grey Wagtail (D. McKenzie). * Rainham Marshes: '''Manx Shearwater, '''at least 10+ Yellow-legged Gull (various ages) between foreshore and the reserve. (Birdguides). * Richmond Park: 4 Wheatears, Holly Lodge Paddocks and old riding ring just N of there. 1 Meadow Pipit Bog area nearby. 1 ad Hobby over hawthorn valley 09.35. (Tim Howard & FJM) *River pool catford.kingfisher.2 grey wagails.whitethroat.blackcap 2 herons.chiffchaffs (t.wilson) * Regent's Park (0730-0800): Sparrowhawk, 8 Chiffchaff, Swallow, juv Whinchat in Cricket Scrub, Spotted Flycatcher, 14 Siskins (Sash Tusa, Tony Duckett). * Ruislip: 2 Swift & 2 Sand Martin feeding with 50+ House Martin & 25+ Gadwall at Lido. Lesser Whitethroat & 20+ Willow Warbler/Chiffchaff with mixed Tit flock & family group of 4 Bullfinch (Steve Pash). * St. James's Park: (13:30) Kingfisher flying close to island (James Hudson) * South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 1 Yellow Wagtail, on wooden fencing; 10 Pied Wagtail; 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, possible Greenland race (Robert Callf & Robin White). * Staines Reservoirs: 1 juv Little Gull, 1 juv Arctic Tern, 1 juv Black Tern, 31 Common Terns mostly juvs on N basin and 3 Turnstones. Black-necked Grebe S basin along S shore. 1 Yellow Wagtail on causeway in evng.(Bob Warden & FJM) * Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Yellow Wagtail, flew SW; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew N, calling, 09:45 hrs; 3 male Blackcap; 4 Chiffchaff; 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf & Robin White). * Wandsworth Road - Vauxhall end: 9 Goldfinch flying from tree to bush and back (Michael Mac). * Wanstead Flats: '''Osprey south-east over east end of Wanstead Flats at 0650 (J Lethbridge) 3 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 10+ Sand Martin (east), 3 Swallow (west), 4 House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, 10 + Blackcap, 4 Mistle Thrush, Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2+ Whinchat in grasslands, c14 meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe + 3juv c30 Tufted Duck, 4 Cormorant, 2 Black-headed Gull (over) 1 Jackdaw (over) 4 House Martin, c10 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Collared Dove, 8 Ring-necked Parakeet, Chaffinch Goldfinch Greenfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Barnet Fields (off Barnet Gate Lane): 3 Grasshopper Warblers and 1 Wheatear (2 patch ticks); 2 Meadow Pipits and flock of Linnets. All on wilderness of dead crops and other vegetation. (Tony Clancy and Geoff Crabtree.) (Also Coal Tit in my Barnet Garden -- GC.) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3Wheatear, Whinchat, Little Owl, Buzzard, Wigeon, Leucistic Black-headed Gull. (Steve Blake) *Anson Road, Cricklewood: 2 Hobby flying low south at 18:15 (Thom Shannon) 'Tuesday 6th September 2011' *Beddington SF: 7 Ringed Plover flew SW. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/index.html Dip or Glory *Blackheath: 3 Swallows over + Wheatear, Goffers Rd 14:30. (Ian Cater) *Chiswick Pier: c45 House Martin SW c11:00, 6 Common Tern upriver c10:45. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper still on foreshore near flood barrier at 7.40am. 3 Arctic Tern, 3 Wheatear, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 38 Common Tern, 7 Dunlin, Black-tailed Godwit, 18 Ringed Plover, 12 House Martin, 24 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 5 Common Terns east 1245-1300, 70 teal, 3 Tufted Duck, Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Hammersmith Thames shore low tide. 6 Great Black-backed Gulls. Nearby 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull amongst 20 other larger gulls and 110 Black-headed Gulls feeding on earthworms at Barn Elms playing fields18.15-18.45. 2 Common Swifts. (FJM) *London EC2: Male Black Redstart, office courtyard at 1.15 (Tom Smith) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over c08:00 (D. McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: just 6 Grey Heron - what a dreadful day. (JR). *Richmond Park:1 Firecrest along edge of Sidmouth Wood @ 16.30 near works gate at top of Sidmouth Hill. Calling. (Mike Lewis per FJM) 17 Commic Terns flew W over Pen Ponds @ 10.15 then a Common Tern flew W shortly after. (Tim Howard per FJM) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 juv Black Tern still, 6 Common Terns on N basin. Also up to 380 Hirundines mostly House Martins on S basin by 08.10. (FJM) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Swallows. Permit access, if member of Berkshire Ornithological Club. ( Mike Mckee & FJM) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Teal, Gadwall, Mistle Thrush, Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, C Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, 20 + RN Parakeet, 300+ Starling (Nick Croft) Friday: Whimbrel (heard flying north over flats) Gary Hewett *Waterloo Bridge, Central London: 9 "Commic" Terns flying west down Thames at 9.05am - looked like Common but I had no bins (Hugh Bradshaw) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whinchat, Hobby, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Mistle Thrush, Swallows, House @ Sand Martins feeding low over water. (Steve Blake) 'Monday 5th September 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 200+ House Martins, 1 Swift, 1 Green Sand, 4 Common Sands, 4 Lapwing, 5 Chiffchaffs, 5 Willow Warblers, 1 Whitethroat. (Derek Turner). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 22 Mallard, 14 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 3 Robin, 3 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 1 Jay, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 2 House Martin nearby. *Canons Farm: 3 Whinchats, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wheatears (cfbwbirds). *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Saltings. Tree Pipit, 3 Wheatear, Hobby, juvenile Peregrine, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Kingfisher, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Greenshank, 36 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: juv Yellow-legged Gull on rafts at lunchtime, 30 Teal, 2 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Gun Site Allotments/Dulwich Wood: 3 Hobby hunting over allotments and in trees on woodland edge (Steven Robinson). *Leyton Flats: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Sand Martins, House Martin, Chiffchaff. (Gary A James & Mike Messenger). *Morden Park: Wheatear, 2 Swallows (David Campbell). *Muswell Hill: Tawny Owl calling 05.00 (P.Angus) *Regent's Park (0730-0930): 1ea Hobby and 13 Swallows over, 8 House Martins, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Northern Wheatear, Whinchat on Cricket Scrub (Sash Tusa, Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 juv Wheatear. On pile of wood in the field South of small Pen Pond. (J. Dickerson) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe + 3juv, c30 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, pair Sparrowhawk, c12 House Martin (over) 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Jay, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Stock Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Springfield Park: Red Breasted Goose, no rings,fairly approachable, early am. (J-P Elmes) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 4 ad. + 3 juv. Great Crested Grebe, 2 ad. + 2 juv. Grey Wagtail, 1 Spotted Flycatcher. (TeRNS). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Swallow north 1245 (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Wheatear, Whinchat, LittleOwl, Tawny Owl, 3 Buzzard, (Steve Blake) 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Simon West) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Grasshopper Warbler, Barracks; 3 Sand Martin, flew S (Robin White per RMC). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, 2 f Wheatear, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, House Martin, Swallow, Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, G Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Willow Warbler singing, 8 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, 23 Pochard, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Watford: Tawny Owl calling in vicinity of Cardiff Road early a.m. (D. McKenzie). 'Sunday 4th September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Two juv Hobby c0930, probable Tree Pipit flushed from SW corner of pitch n putt, 2 Swallows, 5 House Martin, Egyptian Goose SW (APOG) + 3 Egyptian Geese NE (James Palmer). *Blackheath: 1 Wheatear, also still several singing Chiffchaffs (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). + 2 Egyptian Geese on duck pond (Conrad Ellam) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing & 2 Hobbies (Brent Birders). *Canonhill Common (Merton): 1 juv female Peregrine hunting over St Georges playing field and flying low over the common. Likely took feral pigeon. Some remains were found. (J. Dickerson) *Canons Farm: Reed Warbler (1st site record), Common Snipe, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit, 2 Whinchats, 3 Swifts, Hobby, Tawny Owl (David Campbell, Roy Weller & Ian Jones). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: Willow Warbler, 4 Common Sandpipers, 50 Teal, 5+ Chiffchaffs, Peregrine (dome), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroats, 3 Blackaps, 5+ Reed Warblers (David Callahan, Nick Tanner, Gary A James). *Hornsey: 17 Swallow S 1127 (Bob Watts). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Yellow Wagtail E, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Skylark S, selection common warblers, also Weasel (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Northern Wheatear, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Ruff, 3 Snipe (A.Luscombe). *Lonsdale rd; 1 Whitethroat, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 1 Reed Wabler (John Gordon) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Black Tern (west), 30 + Common Tern, Curlew Sandpiper (Kent shoreline), Ringed Plover, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper (Andy Tweed/Phil Street/Jonathan Lethbridge/David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Richmond Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher in Hawthorns near Cambrian Gate with Willow Warbler and Chiffchaffs, 40 Swallows heading south east (Hugh Bradshaw) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Whimbrel flew around at 06.40 without settling then flew off, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Juv. Black Tern, 1 Turnstone, 1 Common Sandpiper. (Derek Turner). *Thorney CP: 3 Song Thrush, 3 Great Tits, 2 Blue Tits, 32 Pochard, 3 Willow Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 (f) Blackcap, Goldcrest, 2 Cormorants, Grey Heron, Wren, Robin, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 9 Tufted Ducks.(Sue Giddens) *Totteridge Valley: juv male Peregrine over SE section / Woodside Park at 08:15. Also this morning: Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Teal (Darlands), 2 Kingfisher (Darlands/Woodside Park) 50+ Swallow, 1 House Martin, Whitethroat, 2 Linnet, 2 Bullfinch, 70+ Goldfinch, 10 Rooks (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow Marsh: 1 Whinchat bomb crater field, a handful of House Martins over. (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher (SSSI), Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit (over east), Skylark, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Swallow, 14 + House Martin, Linnet, Chaffinch, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). (13:30-17:30): 4 house martins, yellow wagtail (h), meadow pipit (h), f blackcap, 1 willow warbler, 5 chiffchaff, 1 lesser whitethroat, f whitethroat, 2 linnet (over), 1 f wheatear (football pitch near Long Wood), 1f teal (Alex), 4 mistle thrush (over) (Fernley Symons). *Watford (Cardiff Road): Tawny Owl calling nearby early a.m., female Sparrowhawk hunting low over gardens, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler; also several Square-spot Rustic and Willow Beauty at light early a.m. (D. McKenzie). *West Tilbury Fort (just outside London recording area): juv Red-Backed Shrike, 2-3 Wheatear, 20 + Pied Wagtail, 3 Little Egret, Sandwich Tern (Jonathan Lethbridge/David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs : 1 Whichat, 1 Wheatear, c.5 Meadow Pipits, c.5 Chiffhcaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 10+ Swallow, Kestrel, Jay (The Scrubbers & The London Bird Club Walk) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe +3 juv, 1 Cormorant, c30 Tufted Duck, 5 House Martin, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Long-tailed Tit, Stock Dove, Chaffinch, Goldfinch,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 10 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Blackback, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 3 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 10+Great Tit, 10+Blue Tit, 2 Jay, 4 Magpie, 30 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). 'Saturday 3rd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher briefly Cricket Scrub (Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mi *Beddington: 5-7 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 LRP, 9 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Shoveler, 60+ Teal, 5 Gadwall, 1 Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Common Buzzard Migrant pics here (PA) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sands, 2 Common Sands, 4 Lapwing & c25 Swifts (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Grasshopper Warbler, 3 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Whinchats, Sand Martin (Paul Goodman, David Campbell, Ian Jones, Roy Weller, Mark Stanley et al). *Crossness: 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Cettis Warbler, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler 2 Blackcap (m+f), 5 Common Sandpiper, 5 Common Tern, 8 Black-Tailed Godwit, 3 Chiichaff, Yellow-legged Gull, Whinchat (AW). *East India Dock Basin, Bow Creek Ecology Park: 31 Teal, 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Sandpiper, Stock Dove, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, Painted Lady (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 6 Teal, 2 broods Little Grebe, 2 broods Tufted Duck, brood Pochard, 20 Stock Dove, 2 Turtle Dove (north), Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 36 Lapwing, Jackaw, 30 Linnet (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Hampstead Heath: Whinchat in Parliament Hill fenced off area oblivious to the crowds, 2 Kingfishers on Bird Sanctuary Pond (C Bird) *Horsenden Hill: Last week's Tree Sparrow re-found, 1 Tree Pipit S, 2 Common Buzzards E mid afternoon, 27 Swallow SE, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warbler (Andy Culshaw). *Houses of Parliament, Westminster: Two Peregrine bombing pigeons and even had a pop at a Lesser Black Backed Gull over the Thames (possible flight training for juveniles?). Viewed from the postnatal ward St.Thomas' Hospital (Mark H). *Little Britain: Nuthatch, Gadwall, 2 Chaffinch, 3 Ring Necked Parakeets, Wren, Small Flock Long Tailed Tits, (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: 1 juv Ruff (Adam F), group of 23 Common Terns flew SW over site at 12.45pm, hirundines and small number swifts through all day, Peregrine on hospital (Angus Innes). Plus several Hobby and a couple of Buzzard high drifting West (Martin Honey). *Park Farm (Enfield): 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher, 10:15 - 10:20 hrs; 1 Yellow Wagtail, heard calling; 1 Lesser Whitethoat (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: female Common Redstart in the Wakehams Hill hedge, 1 Whinchat along the main bridleway, at least 2 Hobby (inc a juvenile bird), 1 Sparrowhawk, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Jackdaw, Whitethroat & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: Hobby, Peregrine ad, Grey Wagtail, 8 Swallows, Spotted Flycatcher, Wood Warbler (R. Farmer), Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcaps, 11 Willow Warblers, 9 Chiffchaffs, having been away for a week check www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com to see what you and I missed ie Med Gull (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: m Wigeon, juv Hobby over Pen Ponds, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 3 Swallows, several Chiffchaffs, m Blackcap, 4 Reed Buntings (Neil Anderson) *Rye House March (RSPB): 1 juv. Ruff, 1 juv. Garganey, 3 Green Sandpipier, 1 Kingfisher (James Palmer). *Staines Moor: 15.30-16.30. 1 Whinchat, c20 Yellow Wagtail (feeding with the horses), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel. (Neil Randon). *Staines Reservoir: 06.45-09.00 1 Juv. Black Tern (N.Basin tern raft) 1 Turnstone (S.Basin) 1 Little Ringed Plover (S.Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Tylers Common: 1+ Hobby all afternoon, 3 Common Buzzards drifting SE, 20+ Swallows, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (David Callahan). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, on shed roof; 1 Spotted Flycatcher; 2 Lesser Whitethroat; 1 Garden Warbler; 1 male Blackcap (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat (NC), C Redstart (Tim Harris), Spotted Flycatcher (NC/Tony Brown/Sally Hammond/Tim Harris), 6 Yellow Wagtail. Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 7 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat (TB), Mistle Thrush, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tony Brown et al) *Wanstead Park: 5 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk (all 7 raptors circling at the same time over the ornamental waters), 13 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 7 Sand Martin, 4 Heron (Nick Croft/Natalia Benajeh/Kathy Hartnett) *Wormwood Scrubs. 07.00-09.00: 1 Tree Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, 1 Reed Bunting, c.10 Mipit, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c.5 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (incl 1 singer), 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Stock Dove. (Rob Ayers). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whinchat, Wheatear, Hobby, 2 Red Kites, 3 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Bar-headed Goose, large passage south of Swallow and a few House Martin. (Steve Blake) *Willows Farm: Wheatear. (Steve B) *Ingrebourne Valley: Whinchat in horse paddock and Hobby this afternoon (Shaun Harvey). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 12 Moorhen, 2 Black-headed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock (about 10 of each) 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam). 'Friday 2nd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and 1+ Spotted Flycatcher still present in Cricket Scrub elms immediately west of cricket pavilion, also 8+ Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaffs @ 7am (Bob Watts); fem Redstart still 08.30 plus 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Garden Warbler and lots of Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps (CS), Lesser Whitethroat top field (David Callahan). Fem. Redstart seen again at 5.25pm, showing well for several minutes in elms, west of cricket pavillion. Then again, intermittently until 6pm at least. (Richard Moorhead) *Bankside SE1: Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff in birches and garden area at east end of Tate Modern @ 6.45-7.00 (Simon Fogg) *Blackheath: singing Chiffchaffs (Joe Beale). To object to the destructive plans to build an equestrian centre by Woodlands Farm, on common land near Oxleas Woods, please email planning officer Jessica Lai at jessica.lai@greenwich.gov.uk - quoting planning reference 11/1765/F. *Brayside Farm (Enfield): 3 Spotted Flycatcher, together, 13:20 - 13:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 20 Blackcaps, 10 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Whitethroats, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Thames foreshore, 2 Hobby, Little Owl, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Greenshank, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail, 10 Dunlin, 28 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Gordon Hill Station, Enfield: 10 Feral Rock Dove, including juvenile (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 0730-0830. Pair Whinchat (f/j) in fenced RSPB meadow area on Parliament Hill. Still there 1015 (ADH). 1930 2 Hobbies feeding actively high above the Highgate Ponds, plus a very late Swift (Sash Tusa) *Lake Farm CP: Common Buzzard flew S 12.10, Hobby flew S, 11 Swallows over, single Wheatear and Lesser Whitethoat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaffs, 8 Reed Buntings, Red Admiral, Comma, Holly Blue, 2 Migrant Hawkers and too many dog walkers (Pete Naylor). *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 1 Ruff, 8 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 25 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 13 Teal, 10 Swallow, 30 House Martin (Simon Papps). *London Wetland Centre: reported juvenile Whiskered Tern with 20 Black Terns on Main Lake from 12:45 to 12:50 then flew off (Birdguides) did not reappear in afternoon; 16 Black Tern 2pm-4pm, flyover Sand Martin, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (M Bournat, et al.); 16 Black Terns present 1800, 3 Ruff most of day (Angus Innes); *Lonsdale Reservoir: 20 House Martin, 1 juv Green Woodpecker (patch tick onsite for me), 3 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, otherwise very quiet (RJP). *Pinner (Lloyd Court): 1 Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Linnet over, 2 House Martin south-west, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jay, 7 Jackdaw, 70 Black-headed Gull & 2 Grey Heron (JR). *Regent's Park: 0715-0745, 10+ Willow Warblers following larger "fall" yesterday, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, Whitethroat (Sash Tusa) *Staines Reservoirs: Juv Black Tern, 4 Turnstones, 2 Wheatears, Black-necked Grebe, (also reported early am - Dunlins, Yellow Wagtails) (Bob Warden, John Gates, Peter M. , Bob Husband) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler (very elusive) High Glade, 2 Chiffchaffs Horse Chestnut Glade (and another just north of site in Council grounds), 3 Sparrowhawks, Greenfinch, 3+ Migrant Hawkers (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): Adult male Common Redstart, on wooden fencing, 09:15 hrs - most probably the same bird as first seen on 30th August 2011 (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 juvenile male Peregrine (Robin White per RMC). *Walthamstow res:2 Whimbrel, Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 3 Hobby, Peregrine.(KJM/PW/MM). 7 Swift, 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Teal. Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Whinchats bomb crater field, Mistle Thrush. Waterworks N.R. 2 Teal, 6 Gadwall. (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, 2-3 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel m (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 08:00-09:30 f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay. Quiet on the warbler front with just 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap and 3 Chiffchaff. 2+ Meadow Pipit, c100 Goldfinch in 3 flocks (Charlie Farrell) plus 1+ Whinchat, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, Yellow Wagtail over, c.3 Lesser Whitethroat, 12 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 8 Blackcap, c.12 Whitethroat, c.7 Mipit, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Heron over, 2 Sparrowhawk attacking goldfinch flock. (Scrubbers plus Bill Haines) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 2 Heron, 13 Mallard, 11 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 2 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) 'Thursday 1st September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and Spotted Flycatcher still present in elms in Cricket Scrub, also 10+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaffs in mixed flock perimeter, Yellow Wagtail high SW 0700 (Bob Watts, James Palmer); singing Willow Warbler by platform 3, and 3 Spotted flycatchers in CS at 08.45 (David Callahan). *Brent Res: Curlew in off, Greenshank in off, 3 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 5 raptor day: Common Buzzard circling 11.40, male Peregrine, Hobby, Kes & Sprawk (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *East India Dock area: Curlew over @10.55 then east, Sparrowhawk, 16 Common Tern, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler. (Gary A James).\ *Hackney: 7.30 am Yellow wagtail and peregrine over clapton garden. (Jamie Partridge) *King George's Reservoir: 11 Little Egrets on flood relief channel 07.15 (Millicent Harper). *London Wetland Centre: Goshawk, Common Buzzard, Spotted Redshank, Garganey (LWC website). *Lower Chingford: 6 Green Sandpipers, House Martin flying into and out of nest in Lower Hall Road, no sign of any Sand Martins, 1 Little Egret, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail (James Palmer) *M25 western stretch: 1 Hobby over carriageway just N of J15 at 06.40 (Andy Culshaw). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, several Whitethroat, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park; 1 Kestrel seen as I was on way to shop (Michael Mac). *Staines Moor: c25 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (nearly caught juv G. Woodpecker!), flock of c60 Goldfinch & Linnet, 5 Swallow, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black Tern, Common Tern, Sedge Warbler, c10 Pied Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Stoke Newington: 1 M sparrowhawk, feeding on pigeon. Albion Rd. (Penny Walker) *Tower hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat still Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 imm male Shoveler, Lower Lake, 12:15 hrs., at least (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow res: Spotted Flycatcher, Snipe, Dunlin (KJM). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 + Spotted Flycatcher, 37 Swallow (south east), 17 House Martin, Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C. Whitethroat, 2 Yellow Wagtail (north), Gadwall, Tufted Duck (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail, c3 Whinchat, 1 Reed Warbler, c10 Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, c12 Blackcap, c8 Chiffchaff, c10 Meadow Pipt, c100 House Sparrow at roost. Poss Nuthatch heard (The Scrubbers texting service) 1 m Sparrowhawk in Braybrook Woods, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) Archived News News from previous months/years.